Inertiatic
by ArtOfMisery
Summary: Eight years after Harry left, he cames back for the funeral of his grandmother...how will Hermione react to seeing him again? an AU Story
1. Coming Back

Authors Note: I don't own anything. This is a story, that's semi goes by the plot of Impulse. The story is also very AU. I'm not sure if this might be a little confusing for you, but if it is, please tell me, so I can explain.  
  
Pairings : Harry/Hermione  
  
(The title is a real word, its a song by The Mars Volta)  
  
-x- Inertiatic -x-  
  
Harry Potter had marveled around his grandmother's home in Hogsmeade the past few hours or so, grazing his fingers over old books, and picture frames, showing pictures of their warm family. As his mother and him wandered around the premises looking at items they'd want to bring to their own homes in London.  
  
"We can't take everything son," His mother said softly, with sadness in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm just thinking about her Mum," Harry said but couldn't bring himself to look at his mother, fearing that he'd break on into a sob remembering his dead grandmother.  
  
"Harry," Lily said, making her son to look up towards her to see his eyes meant he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I'm worried about you Harry," Lily worried. She wanted the best for her only son. And it killed her for the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Why? I'm fine," Harry responded but his voice told her otherwise.  
  
"You're alone," Lily said as she walked up to him, resting her delicate hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone."  
  
"I'm not alone, I have friends, I date; I was even engaged last year," Harry replied back quickly.  
  
"I just want you to be happy, and find pure love like your father and I did," Lily said with an expression on her face showing the longing for her husband, James Potter.  
  
"You and Dad were lucky," Lily said as she brought her hand in front of her body, slipping off her most prized possession off her finger, her wedding ring.  
  
"I want you to have this Harry," Lily said as she placed it on the palm of this hand, closing his fingers around it.  
  
"There is no way I'm taking that from you. I know it reminds you of Dad, I want you to keep it. We talked about this before; you can give it to me when I find a fiancé, and that defiantly hasn't happened yet," Harry said trying to give it back to his mother.  
  
"I'm giving it to you," Lily said with a look on her face that said to not argue with her. This is what she wanted, Harry realized. He hesitated for a moment, but soon slipped the ring into his pocket.  
  
"This doesn't feel right," Harry said.  
  
"It will, give it time," Lily said. On the day of the funeral, the air smelled like warm butterbeer, Ariel Potter's favorite scent. The warm scent greeted Hermione Granger as she stepped out of her blue pick up truck. Hogsmeade Square was crowded with people, who came from all over town for the service of Ariel Potter. Hermione smiled to herself, as she heard the Hogwarts song playing rather than a funeral dirge, its how she always wanted to be remembered. Hermione tied her long bushy brown hair into a tight ponytail as she walked through the crowed of people. The Square was crammed with adults and children, Hermione figured nobody was going to miss this, since everyone loved the Potter family.  
  
Just thinking about the name Potter brought thoughts of Harry into her mind. Even though she hadn't seen him for eight years, she knew she would be able to stop him from running through her mind. She intended to wait sometime before looking for Harry, but instead her eyes went directly to him, as if they knew exactly where he was. Harry, of course, stood out from the regular Hogsmeade crow, with his messy hair, and his green polo shirt, that of course marked this year's style; you'd know instantly that he was from the city of London. She couldn't help but watch him as he talked with old buddies from his Hogwarts days. Of course Ron Weasley was at his side, joking around with the other boys, no doubt talking about the women in their lives.  
  
Hermione hated to admit it, but she was expecting a lady to have come with him, after all he was Harry Potter. But she was glad he hadn't brought one, or else she would have been crushed. After Hermione and Ariel became good neighbor friends, she had told Hermione that Harry had been in two serious relationships, both ending badly. She knew that Harry's Mother still wore the heirloom ring, which would be Harry's as soon as he chose his bride, so that meant Harry was not engaged to anybody, at the present time being. At one time, Hermione thought the ring would one day belong to her, but those days were over. Besides, if Harry would have brought a woman with him into Hogsmeade, Hermione would have known. The town of Hogsmeade was such a small town, the smallest piece of gossip spread like wild fire. So if the grandson of Ariel Potter indeed had a girlfriend, Hermione was sure to know. Hermione decided to delay talking to Harry right away, so she mingled with a few old friends. She knew it was common decency to apologize for Harry's loss, no matter how scared she was to speak with him. She wished she hadn't avoided Harry all these years; it would have made it extremely easier to approach him now.  
  
Hermione's palms became sweaty and her stomach had nonstop butterflies. She feared that her emotional attachment to him still existed, but she doubted he felt the same way. Not after what she did to him. Hermione noticed her parents at the food table, and walked right over.  
  
"May I cut in?" Hermione said, not even bothering for an answer and went in between them.  
  
"Gosh! What rude people these days," Hermione's mother said with a laugh, giving her daughter a hug. "You look so pretty today, Hermione. If only you'd do something with that wild hair of yours."  
  
"I'll keep that in time next time mother," Hermione said quickly. "Have you seen Harry?" Her mother asked, curious of Hermione's answer.  
  
"Sort of," Hermione replied.  
  
"I was just telling your father, how handsome he has become, even more so than when he was a young boy," Hermione's mother said. Hermione had to agree, Harry had grown more handsome, but then again, she had always thought he was the best looking man.  
  
"I'm sure Harry is no longer interested in me, mother. And I am no longer interested in him," Hermione said, not looking into her mother's eyes. That was of course not true, she's always been interested in him.  
  
"People change Hermione," Hermione's mother said, "Draco Malfoy was a huge mistake on your part, I'm sure Harry can understand that."  
  
"Please don't try to be a match maker, Ariel tried, and it annoyed me. I broke up with Harry eight years ago for a reason, he has known about my divorce with Draco for two years, so I know he hasn't made up his mind, if he had don't you think he would have come back?"  
  
"I just think he doesn't understand everything," Her mother argued.  
  
"No, he does understand everything, mother. He is still careful, practical, unromantic Harry; lovely to look at, but boring to hold," Hermione argued back.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione didn't exactly know that though. She still remembered the nights in the Astronomy Town long ago. Just the thought brought a zing of sexual excitement to her, even after all these years. He had made it perfectly clear, that he didn't want to get married, even if she wanted too. He had decided he needed to finish up at the Auror Academy, and get a job before they got 'involved.' Hermione told him cruelly that she couldn't wait that long, and a month later she married Draco. And he didn't say one thing about it. Hermione excused herself from the line, she wasn't able to eat in the first place, and slowly walked to one of the empty picnic tables set up for the guests. Across the street Harry took his moments alone to look for Hermione. And the sight of her made a tug at his heart. He realized that all the women he's dated, all had the featured Hermione had. Tall, slim waist, long brown hair, but not one had the same fetish for books that she had. In the last eight years he had been to bed with two women and almost married one, but that soon ended when he called her Hermione, in the midst of a passionate moment. After he heard of Hermione's divorce, his grandmother urged him to contact Hermione, but he had too much pride and fear of getting rejected, again. 


	2. Changes in This Town

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. And please remember to review after this one! Thanks.  
  
All Harry wanted was somebody to hold. And that somebody was Hermione, he wanted her but he wasn't so sure if that person could be Hermione. As the thought of Hermione overflowed his mind, he remembered the ring his mother gave him earlier. This was the one thing he cherished most, after all it belonged to many Potters; it was the legendary heirloom of magic. Ron Weasley approached Harry at that moment, bringing two full plates of food along.  
  
"You gunna eat all that, mate?" Harry smiled. A True Weasley, Harry thought. Never one to turn down food unless something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Of course not, brought some for you too." Ron handed over the plate to Harry.  
  
"I don't think so Ron, i know this must come as a shock, but I'm just not hungry."  
  
"More for me then...How's your mom?" Ron asked.  
  
A True Weasley, Harry thought. Never one to turn down food unless something was terribly wrong.  
  
"She's alright I guess. She told me that losing dad was the most painful thing for her. Now grandma, who was the only person who understood Mum, is gone; she's very devastated."  
  
"Well you heard the stories. It was a true romance; they say that ring has something to do with it, the Magic of Love," Ron gently nudged Harry in the ribs, joking about the tale everyone talked about. "Don't know if I believe the stories myself."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. He wasn't so sure about the stories either. But the ring did have a glint that gave off some power to it.  
  
"Think we ought to make the announcement about your Grans will before everyone leaves?" Ron asked, cutting Harry out of his day dream.  
  
Harry didn't answer with words, just nodded, making his way across to the podium. Before he could make it though, Hermione had got up the courage to greet him.  
  
"I'm sorry about your grandmother, Harry," Hermione said as she hesitantly stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"So am I," Harry said as he took her hand, holding it longer than necessary. "How have you been Hermione?"  
  
"Fine" she murmured.  
  
The feeling of his fingers and the caress of his palm on her hands were enough to make her want to pull her hand away as fast as she could, but she could not and would not give her self away. She remembered after all these years how they felt on her body. Remembering those years in the Head Student common room all to well, they didn't make love then, not quite. Harry always put a halt before it could happen. That's practical Harry for you. They weren't as innocent as some people thought they were at those times. They stayed silent after their hands broke.  
  
"I, uh, heard about the divorce," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Yes, well...." Hermione started but couldn't bring herself to look into his green eyes, for fear of accusation, "Draco wasn't cut out for running a library."  
  
"I hear you're doing quite well with the library these days," Harry said, ignoring the fact that she couldn't look in his eyes just a moment before.  
  
"Yes, well, the annual profits come out alright, I suppose," Hermione said.  
  
"That's saying a lot, since libraries aren't very popular in this small town," Harry replied.  
  
"Well I like the independence. I want people to be able to read whenever they want," Hermione said defending herself.  
  
They've had this conversation many years ago. Of course Harry didn't like the idea. He wanted out of this town. Hermione figured because of his Father's death. When James Potter died in a Quidditch accident long ago, Harry never used his broom for anything else, other than flying from place to place.  
  
"Harry I was...." Hermione started but before she could finish her sentence, the loud speaker echoed through the town.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I should warm you...." Harry started but then was interrupted.  
  
"Let us pray," a man announced, as everyone bowed their heads.  
  
After the prayer, Ron Weasley stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"As you all know, I am Ariel's lawyer. So, I'm about to read her will, to everyone," Ron cleared his throat before be went on.  
  
"Most of you know me has simple woman from town. I grew up here, and this will always be my home. In most of my years, I have been secretly making investments. These investments have given me more money than I need. So each year, I give the town of Hogsmeade Two hundred and fifty thousand galleons."  
  
Hermione gasped, along with most other people, and then Ron continued. "The distribution of the money will be handled by my only grandson, Harry Potter, along with the board of directors, of my choice, that is if they are willing to serve; Neville Longbottom, Own Cauldwell, Vincent Crabbe, Dennis Creevey, and Hermione Granger. "  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. She stared at Harry in bewilderment. Ariel Potter had chosen her to be on that board! With all those men! With Harry! What was she thinking? Harry turned to Hermione, answering an unspoken question, "You know Hermione; she always did make everything interesting.  
  
Hermione stood there shocked as Ron carried on with his speech. She didn't even bother to think about Harry standing next to her. The first board meeting would be that Saturday at the small wizarding bank in Hogsmeade.  
  
"So, will you do it?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
"I...I'm not sure, I suppose since this is what she wanted," Hermione said as she slowly recovered from her equilibrium, and she stared at Harry. "How long have you known this?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, he knew this was coming.  
  
"I just found out when the will was read to my family. I was going to tell you Hermione. I didn't know she had so much money, nobody did."  
  
"I understand; I'm not accusing you of anything," Hermione said, looking into his eyes. Harry leaned closer to her. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
"I don't think so. Neville Longbottom is coming this way with half the town at his side; going to congratulate you about all this money no doubt," Hermione said and was thankful for Neville coming over; she undoubtedly didn't know what to say to Harry.  
  
"But -" Harry started.  
  
"Later," Hermione said. "We'll talk later."  
  
Once everyone was bombarding Harry with ideas of good use for the money, Hermione slowly slipped away unseen. Hermione walked toward Lavender Brown, her only true friends.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Lavender whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Not really," Hermione said as she shook her head. "That is a lot of money to give a small town. Two million galleons, two hundred and fifty thousand galleons a year! That's just crazy."  
  
"I know, after all those bake sales and fund raisers she made us do for the S.P.E.W. Committee she could have put us all our of our misery and lent us some. Why Hermione?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Lav; maybe she just wanted us to earn our money, like she did," Hermione said.  
  
"I can't believe you're on the board Hermione!" Lavender squealed with excitement. "Are you going to bring up our project for S.P.E.W? You should, Ariel always had the same opinion you did about elf rights."  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione hesitantly said. After all no one in this town cared much about the house elves.  
  
"You should, remember that sculpture of Dobby the House Elf you always wanted? You should ask to put it in the town square. Then people would appreciate house elves." Hermione stared at Lavender; she was right. She had the opportunity to fight for elves in the palms of her hands. Now all she needed was to convince the board.  
  
"I doubt I'll get approved," Hermione said.  
  
"You don't know unless you try," Lavender said in return. That's exactly what she was going to do. Try. She owed it to herself, to Ariel, and to those poor house elves to set them free.  
  
"You can win this thing Hermione. There's Dennis I'm sure I can work something out." she gave off a seductive wink. "And Vincent can always be persuaded; Ariel did always like him. Of course there is Harry."  
  
"Yes, there's always Harry," Hermione said as her voice showed a hind of emotion as his name rolled off her tongue.  
  
"After what you two shared; I'm sure he'd never turn down your sculpture idea."  
  
"I don't know Lav, something doesn't seem right," Hermione said. Actually, it did sound right. She just didn't want to admit it at this moment.  
  
"You have to try! Ariel named you on that board for a reason! It was because you were the one who would support beauty and rights for all people and creatures out there," Lavender argued, trying to persuade Hermione to go for her goals instead of sitting on the side lines and waiting for them to happen without her knowledge.  
  
Lavender was right. Ariel gave Hermione this chance for a reason; it didn't matter if Harry was there or not. She needed to make a difference in this world, so she was going to start Saturday morning at the meeting. Hermione wasn't able to fool Lavender into thinking she didn't care for Harry Potter because she always did and always will. She wondered if Harry still cared about her. Maybe he changed over the years. Maybe he wasn't that careful boy who once crushed her dreams. She was going to find out. His reaction to her idea about S.P.E.W was going to show a lot about his feelings toward her.  
  
-x-  
  
Review? 


	3. Desires

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them. The more reviews the more I post. Because when there are more review I know people like the story. I know it might be a little confusing and slow. But the plot is going to get better. If something confused you, please tell me so I can explain. The next chapter is going to be a little more H/H action.  
  
-x-  
  
As the week followed, Hermione couldn't get the thought of Harry and the heirloom ring out of her mind. She noticed Lily Potter was talking with her parents on the day of the funeral; although, she didn't notice a ring on her finger; which was also odd. If she didn't have a ring on, then that would mean that Harry.... Hermione wouldn't allow herself to think about that, it was far too painful.  
  
Saturday was the first board meeting. The thought of Harry being there alerted the sexual attraction still between them. But she couldn't think of that, after all, Harry could be planning marriage to someone else.  
  
The decision to marry would have had to be a recent one, or else she would have known about it. Unless Harry needed someone to comfort him, he was Harry Potter after all; many women would throw themselves at him. She'd just have to wait until Saturday came. She vowed that she'd find out right from the horse's mouth herself. She didn't want to spend any time with Harry unless she knew.  
  
Hermione didn't realize that she would miss Ariel Potter this much. Everyday she would floo Ariel and talk about S.P.E.W and the changes in the town. She wondered if she was ever a bother to the older woman.  
  
Hermione's days have been busy ones; filled with many things to keep her hands tied to do at the library. Checking in the books everyday was such a hassle for the young woman. She ordered new books from various stores in London and even ordered books from Muggle shops. The Hogwarts students were also coming today for a visit of the new improved library; those were just a first page on a list of things to do for Hermione. She wanted everything to be perfect for them.  
  
Everyday when Hermione finished up with her daily chores around the library and around the house, she would sit down at her small kitchen table and jot down ways to present the idea of adding a sculpture for the Hogsmeade Square.  
  
When Hermione had married Draco Malfoy they decided to travel the world, traveling across Europe and most of North America. As they made their way across the world, Hermione stopped at many art museums, so she did have an image in mind about what kind of sculpture she wanted. She wanted something modern, like the work of Picasso. But had no idea how she would present the idea of putting one up in the town square.  
  
When Saturday came, Hermione drove her pick up truck to the bank that morning, ready for the meeting. She picked up her pile of note, dropping them before she had a steady grip. She was a bundle of nerves this morning, for two reasons. She wore her hair in a tight bun; she also had her glasses on instead of her contacts in the hopes of making her seem more sophisticated. She also wore a dress, something she almost never did.  
  
As she got out of her vehicle she noticed the already parked cars and recognized them immediately, except one that is a sporty little black Mustang, which was most likely Harry's car, considering nobody around here could afford that, except Harry.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Care for some coffee?" Dennis offered as he noticed her walk in. Hermione turned to him and smiled. Dennis was fair-haired like his wife Lavender, he had a sunburned face from his job, and small blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks Dennis, I'm really nervous," Hermione admitted. Dennis wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Lavender made me promise to back you up on your ideas. No matter what insane thing you have planned," Dennis said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione laughed. She could picture Lavender chasing Dennis around the house with her wand in hand, threatening him if he didn't agree to help her.  
  
"Thanks Dennis, but you don't have to be on my side. Besides, don't you want to agree with Neville, he does own this bank," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I'm not scared of him," Dennis Creevey said as he put on a mean face, flexing his nonexistent muscles.  
  
Hermione gave him a big friendly smile. "Well I sure am," Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
They walked together into the room, with the door marked Private. Her heart was pounding, because she knew on the other side of that door Harry would be there, and if she showed any sign of affection for him, she would already be in big trouble, especially, if he was engaged. So when she walked into the room she walked in with the most neutral face she could manage. As Hermione took her seat across the table from Harry, she noticed the dark green pull over he was wearing that echoed the color of his eyes. She wondered if she'd be able to concentrate on anything else but him, through this whole meeting.  
  
"Alright, since everyone is here we might as well start this meeting," Harry said, starting the meeting. As Harry talked he didn't dare take a glance at Hermione. "I thought first we could talk about the way my grandmother wanted this board to be operated," Harry said as he passed around a packet of papers to each person there. "Ok, there are exactly 6 member of this board, and we each get a right to vote on the projects we would like to elect for this town. Well since Ariel Potter was Ariel Potter, she made this a little difficult, which is when we vote there is a chance of a tie."  
  
Neville Longbottom shook his head in irritation. "And what happens when it's a tie?"  
  
"Well that is on in the last paragraph. It basically says that when a tie is made you have ten days to figure out what is going to happen, either use the money or don't. If the conclusion is not made, then the money goes to the whole state not Hogsmeade."  
  
"That's preposterous!" Neville shouted.  
  
"That's Ariel Potter for you. I figure she did this in order to keep the money for Hogsmeade we'd have to work together," Vincent Crabbe said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Everyone always knew he had a soft spot for Ariel. "I think its great plan, I agree to it."  
  
"As do I," Dennis added putting his packet in the middle of the table.  
  
"What about you Owen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, you can count on my vote," answered Owen Cauldwell.  
  
With a stern look on his face Neville agreed to the plan also. Now all who was left to agree was Hermione.  
  
"What about you Hermione, are you in?" Harry asked while everyone started at her.  
  
She didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about the way Ariel had set this whole thing up. There was a reason she chose the people she did. She knew that Neville and Owen would be on the same side always, and she knew that Dennis and Vincent could always be persuaded onto her side. And that left Harry, if he joined with the other, it'd be a tie. That left Hermione to find a way to figure out a way to make Harry see that her ideas for Hogsmeade were great, which also meant she'd have to spend time with him, even if he was getting married.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked again, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm in," Hermione finally replied. "Alright then, since everyone has agreed to the terms I suggest we make a list of projects we want to start this year," Harry said. "We need better street lamps, The Three Broomstick's has a leaky roof, and the Owl Post needs new cages...," Neville rattled off as soon as Harry had stopped speaking.  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Longbottom," Harry smiled. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"  
  
"The Shrinking Shack needs major repairs," Piped in Owen Cauldwell. Everyone agreed.  
  
After about 15 minutes of discussing what was to be and what had to be done with the money, Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione hadn't said a word since Harry had stopped talking.  
  
"What about you Hermione, can you think of anything that should be added to the list?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Well, yes, yes I do," Hermione said as she quickly glanced at her notes even though she probably had them memorized by now. "I think we need a sculpture representing elf right in the town square."  
  
"I've heard about this before, you and your spew club, nothing but nonsense," Neville groaned.  
  
"S.P.E.W!" Hermione shouted. "And its not nonsense, elves need rights too; their just like anybody else in this world."  
  
Harry laughed to himself, remembering his school days when S.P.E.W was the only thing Hermione would talk about. It drove him and Ron nutters at times, but they didn't dare tell her that, for the sake of their own lives.  
  
"I don't think added a sculpture to the town is a good investment, there are other important things needed and spending money on something worthless is not going to help," Owen added.  
  
"I disagree; sticking up for people is what's important. If a picked a sculpture that didn't cost a lot there would still be money left for the other necessities," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, getting everyone attention. "Alright, well I advise everyone to write down the ideas you want to stick with, and we'll all say them, and then figure out what we're keeping."  
  
As five minutes passed they were ready to discuss it.  
  
"Well, I got Hermione's idea on my list," Vincent announced.  
  
"Me too," Dennis added.  
  
"Well, so to I," Harry said, which shocked Hermione the most. "You can have 500 galleons to spent over the sculpture, but Hermione, you have to show us first so we all agree on what type of sculpture you choose." "What kind of sculpture do you want Hermione?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I -" Hermione started but was soon interrupted.  
  
"It would make us all feel a lot better if you had a supervisor with you," Neville said.  
  
"A supervisor? For what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, it would all make us feel better about the statue chosen," Owen added.  
  
"Why doesn't Harry be the supervisor, after all he does live in London and it seems like he has good taste," Dennis said as he smiled also.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to do that," Harry replied, ignoring the way Hermione was shaking her head.  
  
"I don't -" Hermione tried to argue.  
  
"It would make us all feel better Hermione," Neville said smoothing out his mustache.  
  
"Well in that case, I'd love to bring Harry along!" Hermione said, as she also wanted to rip it right off his face. "Well, when do you plan on going, Hermione?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Uh... after Halloween maybe." Hermione replied, and then looked at Harry. "Or, if that's not convenient for you Harry, we can work something else out."  
  
"First week of November sounds good to me," Harry said gladly.  
  
After some more light talking. People started pushing their chairs out and gathering their belongings. As everyone said their goodbyes to Harry and left, Hermione waited until she was the last one.  
  
"Could I speak with you before you head back to London?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, of course. But I'm not leaving yet. Neville and Padma asked me ever for dinner," Harry replied.  
  
"That's nice," Hermione said, knowing they'd ask him to come for dinner, bribe him no doubt. "Well maybe you'd like to stop by the library so we can talk before you leave town?"  
  
"Yeah, I've love too," Harry said looking into her eyes.  
  
They stopped talking for a moment, just staring at each other. And at the moment, Harry felt the first sign of dim awareness of the man and woman they were becoming. Hermione couldn't help feeling the yearning for him; of course she always felt it. Hermione gave him one quick wave, and departed out of the building. Hermione groaned as she pulled into the parking lot of her home. Right next door, which was her library, had a long line of people. Then it hit her, today was Saturday, the book sell.  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone. Just let me run inside to get changed," Hermione announced going to her house to change her dress into something more comfortable.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione emerged through the door only to spot a larger crowd and a little black mustang parking in front of the library. "I can't believe there are this many people today!" Hermione said as she groaned. Yes, of course she was happy for the sales, but today was a busy day. And of course Harry was here.  
  
"You look a little busy there. Need a hand?" Harry offered, while touching her shoulder. Hermione jumped slightly, at the feel of his hand, and his unknown presence behind her.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly Harry. I can mange," she said giving the little girl in front of her 2 knuts.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you can," Harry laughed, taking the 2 knuts from and girl and replacing them with 4 sickles.  
  
"Oh," Hermione blushed madly at her stupidity and nervousness. "Thanks you Harry, I appreciate it; but I didn't ask you out here to work."  
  
"I wouldn't consider this work Hermione," Harry said. Well of course he wouldn't! She thought. He was after all, a city boy now.  
  
"You should be grateful such a young man has offered to help, after all many wouldn't give it the time of day on such a beautiful afternoon," piped in a lady buying a book on Cleaning Spells.  
  
Hermione thought about that for a moment, it was true. After all, Draco was one to disappear when it came to chores, and one day he just disappeared for good.  
  
They worked nonstop for about an hour. Hermione wondered if Harry had the same excitement when they brushed against each other while waiting on customers. What was she saying! Of course he didn't, he was after all engaged, wasn't he? She wondered if he was wrong to want a man who was already taken. But that wasn't it, she did always want him in school, he just didn't share her fervor. If he did they would have been married by now.  
  
Married to Harry, just the thought sent a glint into her eyes. After all being married to Harry would have been different from marrying Draco, midway through there six-year marriage, she admitted Draco just didn't excite her...sexually, but it wasn't his fault. He just wasn't Harry. If only she was more of an exciting lover, Draco probably wouldn't have left. But after the divorce, his reputation was blown. It was no wonder he headed for Spain.  
  
"Hermione, 5 galleons," Harry repeated for the 5th time. Hermione blushed gathering the money while Harry leaned close to her ear.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Harry asked, noticing her little trip though the dream world in this time of day.  
  
Thinking of you, thinking of sex, Hermione instantly thought. "Daydreaming sorry."  
  
"Well don't look now, but we haven't had a customer pull up for about 5 minutes. Well, I really wanted to talk to you," Harry said.  
  
Hermione inhaled a deep breath, he was going to talk about his engagement, and she could feel it.  
  
"How is life here in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's nice. I'm just a small town girl at heart," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't you miss the traveling?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really. It was great, just not for so long at a time. Besides my life is here," she stated.  
  
"Don't you get lonely?"  
  
Hermione flinched from such a imitate question. What right did he have asking her that? "No, not really," She lied. She regretted talking now, but she had to finish this so it would all be over.  
  
"Look Harry. I'm sorry that they dragged you into this sculpture thing. You don't have to come with me to the galleries. Under the circumstances I should do this alone. I don't want you to have to baby-sit me. I'd let you see the sculpture after I find it, of course."  
  
Harry stopped playing with his thumbs and looked at her? "Circumstances? Why would I think of it as babysitting?" "You have a life Harry, work, friends..." Just say it Hermione! She screamed to herself. "I don't want to be a bother."  
  
Harry gave a bemused laugh. "You wouldn't be a bother."  
  
"Look Harry, I know your mother is not wearing her ring anymore. I assumed you're engaged, so I don't want to intrude when you are in the middle of wedding plan! Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't. Yes my mother gave me the ring. But I'm not getting married. She gave if to me because...."  
  
"Why!" Hermione's heart was racing.  
  
"Never mind that, just because. Look do you want to stay at the Palmer House? I can get you a good discount with my company."  
  
"I...I don't know what to say Harry. "  
  
"That'd really be a first."  
  
"Harry stop, I've been thinking you were engaged this whole time, and the last thing I need is your jokes."  
  
"Oh?" Harry started at her.  
  
Hermione mentally hit herself. He was bound to know how she felt about him, she practically gave herself away. Hermione couldn't think of anything to stay to take back her words. In anyway he wouldn't let her.  
  
He leaned closer to her, his green eyes peering into her soul. Just that look made her tremble with desire. She had never wanted him so much, and she dreaded that he knew it.  
  
"What do you need from me, Hermione?" His voice was deep and controlled.  
  
-x-  
  
Please Review 


	4. Things Aren't The Same

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up. I had a little more for this, but I guess I'll add it in the next chapter. Thanks for your patients and please remember to review.  
  
-x-  
  
Chapter 4 - Things Aren't The Same  
  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," Hermione said as she also tried to swallow, even though her throat was dry.  
  
"The hell you don't," Harry snapped.  
  
"Things are different now Harry, a lot has happened between us," Hermione said without reacting the way Harry did.  
  
"And a lot hasn't," Harry retorted sharply. "I'm not the same girl you dated at Hogwarts," Hermione said, while her heart was pounding, blood flowing in her ears, and also she knew his words had hurt where it hurt the most; Harry was quite clear.  
  
"I know you're not Hermione, and I'm hardly the same man," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione studied his face; so familiar, yet so unknown. There were eight years of experience behind those green eyes shielded by his glasses; experience she never had. She knew there had been women, of course there had. Knowing Harry, his relationships had been genuine, passionate and consummated.  
  
Hermione wondered how well he remembered those nights after a Quidditch match, when they'd sneak into the shinking shack and tempted each other, veering away from the forbidden pleasures about to take place. They were adults now, nothing was forbidden.  
  
Since those thoughts were placed into her mind, she was not one bit surprised when he guided her out of her chair, until they were standing, staring into each others eyes. Carefully he took off her own fake glasses, which he hated when she wore them, as he framed her face with his hands.  
  
"Tell me what you need," Harry whispered, his eyes burning with his own desire.  
  
"Maybe I don't know yet," Hermione murmured trembling by the sound of his voice and the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Then maybe we can find out," Harry said as Harry lowered his head while Hermione closed her eyes. She was catapulted back into those long ago day of loving Harry as his mouth softly caressed hers. At first his touch was agonizingly familiar, and she could have been 16 again, sharing their fist kiss, and declaring their undying love for each other. But soon his embrace because less hesitant, and the exploration of it tongue was more demanding. As her more mature emotions pumped through her, she realized that both their innocence was gone forever.  
  
So with some effort at self control, she pulled away from his lips and embrace. "We can't do this; we're in front of the library, anyone could come by." "Then let's go inside," Harry said as he heavily panted.  
  
"This is to fast, "Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Too fast?" Harry laughed. "That's true, I've only known you for fifteen years."  
  
"We've been apart Harry, there is much needed catching up to do," Hermione said.  
  
"I think we about just caught up," Harry reminded.  
  
"Harry, I just don't want to make anymore mistakes," Hermione said.  
  
After a moment, Harry's expression became very caution he whispered, "Neither do I."  
  
"Maybe my trip to London can give us a change to get to know each other again," Hermione suggested. "Sounds good," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I can't help the way I respond. I've always-" Hermione said, becoming frustrated. "But there are other important things, don't you agree Harry?"  
  
Harry gave a grunt laugh. "You're asking me? Some how I think those lines have been reversed from a conversation we had years ago. Yes damn it, I agree. But I've changed Hermione, I was very good at restraining myself back then, but I can't guarantee that I can have self control now."  
  
White hot desire flashed through Hermione's body. Isn't that what she's always wanted? A man driven by his own passion? Yes she wanted his passion, but also his love, and she wasn't sure how loved fit into this.  
  
"I think that maybe this trip to London will give us a change to catch up, and sort things out," Hermione said.  
  
"I guess you're right; we haven't spent much time alone together these past few years, and I really want to get to know you again Hermione," Harry said, as another thought popped through this mind. "What about the Hotel at the end of town? You don't have to stay there you know."  
  
Hermione's body quivered, as she thought of heading to London, straight into Harry's arm, and right into his bed. "Yes I do."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. "Alright, so is a week from Monday convenient enough for you?"  
  
"Yes, its fine."  
  
"I'll make the reservation at the hotel, is that what you want?" Harry asked, but he would much rather have had her in his arms right now, if he had his way though out this ordeal.  
  
Hermione nodded, but what she really wanted was to be in Harry's arms. He gazed at Hermione for a moment before breaking the silence. "It's probably best if I hit the road now."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said with a warm smile. "That would be for the best."  
  
Harry slowly walked towards his car, looking at Hermione before he got in; he weakly smiled at her, before driving away. Hermione watched him until his car was already out of sight. When he was gone Hermione mentally cursed herself. They could have been lovers by now. But she's made one terrible mistake eight years ago. And running into his arms now would be like sitting on your broom not moving an inch even when you see a bludger coming straight at you. As much as she hated to admit it, she was leaning caution. The S.P.E.W Committee of Hogsmeade usually met every Thursday evening at the Shrinking Shack. But due to Ariel's death one hasn't been convened. Since she was going to be headed to London, she decided a meeting would be necessary; she wanted to make sure the committee was behind her one hundred percent. First she called Lavender Brown, who suggested it be on Thursday. Lavender agreed to the plans, and promised to call Luna Lovegood-Weasley, if Hermione could get in touch with Cho Chang.  
  
On Thursday a storm came into town, blowing dead leaves all over, and pelting the town with rain. Hermione left her house running in the rain toward her Shrinking Shack that was down the street of her house. Hermione wasn't too fond of the cold wet rain, which she detested even more as she had to walk in it. She often wished that it could skip autumn and turn right into winter, so she could be walking in the beautiful white snow. The thoughts off snow frightened Hermione, not because she was scared of it, but because it might affect her sculpture plans. What if the artist wanted to do some on site work? She very well wouldn't be able to do that without catching a cold, or maybe frostbite. Maybe she'd just have to wait until spring for the culmination of her dream square.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I think I know what this meeting is going to be about. Neville said something about money for an Elf's Rights statue, and I immediately knew this was your plan," Cho Chang, a beautiful well endowed woman said. She was already inside shaking the water from her sleek black hair.  
  
"I think Ariel would have wanted us to continue with S.P.E.W don't you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Absolutely, she would be all for it, she loved the elf's after all. But Neville isn't too keen on this idea," Cho replied with a frown.  
  
Hermione groaned, "Yes I figured that."  
  
"But don't let my fiancé worry you Hermione," Cho stared at her hand, smiling at the ring on her finger. "We'll bring him around."  
  
"If you say so," Hermione said as both her and Cho both walked toward the old wooden table in the middle of the room.  
  
As they walked through the shack, the sound of rain dripping to bucks filled their ears. Cho glanced around. "I'm surprised the roof hasn't fallen yet."  
  
"Oh ladies, I'm so sorry about the roof, there's nothing I can do right now though," Millicent Bulstrode, lady who voluntarily cleaned up the up, apologized. "I asked Vincent to put in a good word, so maybe they could do something with it with the Potter money, but I guess that's not going to happen this year."  
  
Hermione felt her first sharp stab of guilt. She vaguely remembered Vincent Crabbe talking about the disaster of the very old Shrinking Shack, but then remembered when the money was all spoken for; he voted it should be for the sculpture project. But of course it wasn't raining then, so the roof really didn't need immediate fixing because it wasn't leaking.  
  
By the time Lavender arrived with a very hormonal Luna, Hermione worked herself into indecision, fixing a leaky roof instead of putting up an expensive sculpture was more important right? Lavender and Luna finished their discussion about Luna not wanted to know the sex of her baby until it was born, before turning to Hermione. "Ready to start?"  
  
"Yes, of course," remembered Hermione, as she usually waited for Ariel to start the discussions.  
  
"Tell Luna about the statue," Cho blurted about. "I'm sure Lavender already knows from Dennis."  
  
"Alright, well as you remember, Ariel and I talked about getting a sculpture for the town square. Well I brought up the issue during the meeting to decide what was going to be done with the money, and they all voted an amount to purchase one."  
  
"Fantastic!" Luna squealed, jumping out of her chair, than remembering she was pregnant.  
  
"But I'm having second thoughts about the idea," Hermione added. "Look at all the buckets, the new roof for this place wasn't approved for this year, but a brand new sculpture was."  
  
"Oh you have to go on with the project Hermione, one of Neville's things can wait, and we need this," Cho pleaded.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, If some of the other project where skimmed down by the price, then the left over money could be use for the roof, that way everyone is happy," Luna suggested.  
  
"Perfect! What do you say Hermione?" asked Lavender.  
  
Hermione gave them a smile. "It's a good idea, but its going to be hard enough to find one sculpture with the money we have now, so lowering the price is going to make it even harder."  
  
"In the whole of London?" Cho protested. "You can Harry was working on this together, I'm sure you can find something great even for less money." Luna looked at them confused, but with a smile on her face. "What's this I'm hearing about Harry and Hermione together in London?"  
  
"This meeting is supposed to be about the sculpture," Hermione changed the subject. "Do you all trust me?"  
  
"Of course we trust you Hermione, you've been all over the world, I'm sure you'll pick something great," said Cho, as she wanted to take a trip around the world too.  
  
"Alright," Hermione smiled. "I guess she should take 10 percent off of all the projects. Someone will have to call Harry to tell him."  
  
"You know him better than all of us, you can do that," Lavender said with a wave of her hand. Hermione shook her head; her friend was quick to land her with the task of calling Harry.  
  
"If there isn't anything else that is needed to be discussed I think we're about done," Hermione stated.  
  
"There's nothing that concerns elves this time of year, so I guess we're just going to have to wait until spring," Cho noted. "The only thing that's going to keep us girls busy this season is the sculpture Hermione."  
  
"Should we still meet every week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, even if we can't talk about S.P.E.W, its fun getting together," Cho replied. "Besides it's the only time I can get away from Neville, even though I love being with him, a girl needs her space."  
  
"I agree, Ron and the kids drive me crazy sometimes, its fun having another woman to talk to." Nodded Luna.  
  
"That's fine with me," said Hermione, "but I'll be in London next week, but I'll be here the week after that."  
  
"And we need to hear all the details when you get back," Luna said with a smile. "Oh, it just sounds so exciting." There was on odd feeling in Hermione stomach as she thought about her trip to London with Harry, and she doubted she's been telling the S.P.E.W Committee everything about the trip.   
The cool air blew through Hermione's hair as she turned at an intersection on the busy streets of London. After living in Hogsmeade and growing up at Hogwarts, she didn't have much time explore this side of town. She did love the beautiful tall buildings and all the Muggles walking around with their families. Hermione watched for the first left turn that would take her straight to the Palmer House. Of course being Hermione Granger and all, she timed her trip, making sure she'd get there at the exact time to check in. And then be able to call Harry. The thought of being in the same city as Harry Potter both terrified and excited her. How much would her life change when she drove away from this town 5 days from now? She certainly didn't know.  
  
The valet took the keys from Hermione, hiding the laughter of her old truck behind his eyes. Hermione felt slightly embarrassed, even more so when the bellboy came to carry her old brown suitcase. She cringed as she looked at the worn out thing, after all those journeys with Draco. Hermione was glad for her small shopping spree she had weeks before the trip. This after all was a very fancy hotel to stay at. Her room was on the fifth floor, and had the most beautiful view she'd ever seen. Harry's doing no doubt; he did after all want this to be a fun time for Hermione. There was a nice elegance to the room, with dark colors, heavy drapes, and the cleanest carpet.  
  
"Is that all?" the bellboy asked as he placed her suitcase on the bed gently in fear of it falling apart.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Hermione said placing a tip in his gloved hand. She didn't like the idea of city life where it was common to shove money at people. She didn't know if she could survive out here. How did Harry manage?  
  
After the young man left, Hermione walked to the fire place, getting ready to floo Harry at work. This was the third time this week they had talked together. Last Tuesday she had called explaining the 10% cut. And then Harry called to tell her that everyone agreed. 


	5. Something Different

A/N: Sorry about the delay...this one isn't that long, but I will try and get the next one out much fast. I've been looking for a new Beta, and it's a little difficult. Enjoy. -Rachel

Their conversations had been lean, indicating that neither was willing to wander from the subject of business into the murky waters of their personal lives. There was so much to say, and the floo network didn't seem the way to say it.

A receptionist came on the line at the Arour Headquarters and switched Hermione to Harry's office. Hermione tired to picture him there, sitting behind a desk, working with reports. Her Harry. Her Harry? Where had that come from.

"Harry Potter speaking. May I help you?"

"It's me, Harry. I'm here."

His tone changed from efficient courtesy to genuine warmth. "I though it might be you. I've been watching the clock. How was the drive?"

After their straight forward conversations last week she hadn't expected this intimate kind of greeting. "Fine," she stammered. "No, not fine, crazy. I should have driven a hippogriff up here so that I could intimidate some of those kamikaze nuts on the Outer Drive."

Harry laughed. "Is the truck parked now?"

"And for the next five days, thank you. I placed the keys in the gloved hands of the valet. I doubt he's ever driven such a vintage model into the parking garage of the Palmer House."

"Probably not"

"Anyway, it's show leather and taxis for me."

"Or my Mustang. In fact, I'd hoped to chauffeur you to some galleries this afternoon, but the boss called a sales meeting."

"That's okay. I'll walk to the ones close to the hotel. No problem." She hoped her disappointment wasn't evident in her voice. Of course he had a job, and she shouldn't have expected that he'd pop over the minute she called.

"Dinner, than? Let me take you out somewhere."

"That would be nice but certainly not necessary if you-"

"I thought we were going to get to know each other while you're here?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose we did say that."

"Changed you mind?"

"No. I'd...I'd love to have dinner."

"I'll be there at seven."

"Great." She hung up and immediately ran for her suitcase. This was definitely the night for the black slinky thing she'd found at the last minute during her Paris shopping spree. She'd shown her mother everything she's picked out except that dress. One look at that black number and her mother would have wondered what Hermione had in mind for this Chicago trip. Until Hermione had decided about Harry, she didn't want her mother getting funny ideas.

She checked this black dress for wrinkles before hanging it and everything else on the attached wooden hangers in the closet. No wire for this place. Then she checked her watch and discovered she still had several hours to kill before seven o'clock. She might as well spend them doing what she'd told Harry she'd be doing- touring the nearby art galleries. She grabbed her purse and room key and left.

Three hours later, as she limped along in the deep shadows of Thornwood Avene in the late afternoon, she cursed herself for hiking around in her new boots before they'd been broken in. By the time she'd realized her problem, it was too late. She debated taking a cab for the last six blocks and decided that was a foolish waste of money.

Back in her room, as she eased the boots from her battered feet and peeled off her nylons, she wished she'd taken the cab. Maybe then the blisters wouldn't have broken.

The bathwater stung her feet, but she hoped somehow to salvage the situation enough to put on the black high heels that went with her dress. Fresh from her bath and feeling a little better, she dressed in black panties and a bra and applied her makeup. Then, as a last test before putting on her dress, she gathered the left leg of a pair of black patterned panty hose and tried to ease the material over her foot.

Hermione wasn't a real fan of physical pain. With a yelp she removed them from her foot. If she couldn't stand the stockings, what hope was there for three-inch sling pumps? None, that's what. She couldn't go to dinner tonight, unless Harry favored places that allowed the patrons to dine in bare feet. And she had been so determined not to be a hayseed here in the big city. She was willing to bet that a London woman wouldn't march twenty-five blocks in a new pair of boots.

She tried to call Harry at his apartment, but he'd apparently already left. Se could do nothing but tell him when he arrived that she'd taken a rain check on his offer. Should she admit the truth or invent some excuse about a headache? She was debating the issue when the telephone rang.

"Hermione?"

"Hi, Harry. I was trying to call you."

"I'm in the lobby. Should I come up, or would you rather meet me down here?"

She'd intended to put him off with the headache excuse, but the sound of his voice filled her with yearning, Dammit, she wanted to be with him, blisters or no blisters. "Well, to tell you the truth...." She stalled, searching for a way out of her dilemma. Then her gaze fell upon the leather-bound menu on the walnut writing desk.

"To tell you the truth, Harry," she said, making her decision, "I think it might be more fun to order room service tonight, don't you?"


End file.
